L'enfant du diable
by MayFullbuster
Summary: Il est incroyable de savoir que la vie est imprévisible. Des personnes, aussi folles que normaux soient-elles, peuvent avoir de telle surprise. Nous allons parler d'une magicienne de la guilde Fairy Tail -la numéro un de Fiore après sa vaillante victoire au Dai Mato Enbu et la défaite des dragons, dont le destin à complétement basculé grâce à un évènement non calculé.
1. La gaffe

Il est incroyable de savoir que la vie est imprévisible. Des personnes, aussi folles que normaux soient-elles, peuvent avoir de telle surprise. Nous allons parler d'une magicienne de la guilde Fairy Tail -la numéro un de Fiore après sa vaillante victoire au Dai Mato Enbu et la défaite des dragons,dont le destin à complétement basculé grâce ( ou à cause, à vous de voir ) à un évènement non calculé.  
La guilde Fairy Tail a toujours été une guilde bruyante, joyeuse et réputé pour avoir des liens très solides entre mages. En entrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment, on peut y voir deux jeunes hommes se battre sans raison apparente. Ces deux garçons sont Natsu et Gray. Plus loin, Juvia observait l'amour de sa vie se battre, et tout ça avec amour tandis que Lucy désespéré de les voir se fritter, alla discuter avec Mirajane.

" _J'en ai marre de les voir se battre. Ils ne connaissent pas les paroles ou quoi ?_ se plaignit la jeune fille.  
- _On y peut rien, ils ont toujours été comme ça !_ se moqua l'autre femme.  
- _Dis, tu ne saurais pas où est Erza ? Elle voulait me parler puis d'un coup, pouf ! Disparue ! Et ce depuis deux heures._  
- _Elle est sûrement avec le maître !_"

La jeune blonde remercia Mirajane et se leva à la recherche de la rouquine. _Mais où est-ce que tu te cache_ se disait Lucy. Ses pupilles marrons parcouraient les alentours, essayant de trouver la fille aux cheveux rouges écarlates mais sans succès. Lucy décida donc d'aller voir le maître et de lui poser la question . Elle sortit dans le jardin, espérant y trouver le maître et avant tout Erza mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle y trouva un Laxus torse nu. Celui-ci avait l'air très occupé. Il frappait un arbre. Lucy décida au bout d'une minute de silence et d'observation de l'interrompre.

" _Laxus !_ s'écria la jeune fille, _je cherche Erza, tu ne l'aurais pas croisé par hasard ?_"

A l'entente de sa voix, il arrêta immédiatement son activité et sans se retourner, il répondit:

" _Si. Elle est à la clairière._"

C'est sur cette réponse que notre chère Lucy alla à la clairière.  
Pendant ce temps, à cette fameuse clairière se trouvait Erza, comme l'avait dit Laxus. Elle y est, certes mais pas seule. Ils e pourrais qu'elle se trouve en très bonne compagnie. Ses pupilles marrons en rencontraient d'autres de la même couleur, ses longs cheveux écarlates se mélangeaient à l'herbes. Ses joues ont pis une teinte rosée, sa respiration saccagée la trahissait. Ses paupières retombèrent, ses mains s'agrippant au cou d'un homme, ses gémissement devenaient de plus en plus aigus. L'homme enfoui sa tête dans le cou de sa belle, accélérant ses vas et viens. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de son homme, le faisant gémir de douleur et d'excitation. Dernier coup de rein et le septième ciel les atteins. Il se dégagea d'elle et la contempla à son plus grand bonheur.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai fais un faux pas ?_ demanda-t-elle pas sûr.  
- _Le fait de t'être laissé faire, me fait penser que tu m'aimes toujours, malgré tes_ _propos_. " Dit-il le plus calmement possible.

Elle tiqua. Leur amour est carrément impossible et ça, ils le savaient. Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et descendit jusqu'à sa joue.

" _Pour être franche, je ne sait pas quoi te répondre. Ce n'est pas aussi simple._  
- _Ne dis rien si ce n'est que ça. Profites-en, tant que tu le peux._"

Sur ces paroles, la rouquine se redressa, poussa gentillement son vis à vis et récupéra son haut. A quatre pattes, elle se posta devant le jeune homme et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

" _Gerard.._  
- _Erza._ "

Les personnes se fixèrent la bouche entre-ouverte pour l'une, le regard brulant de désir pour l'autre. Erza posa délicatement ses mains sur le torse de son amour pour ensuite le pousser, le faisant basculer en arrière. Elle monta à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. L'homme aux cheveux bleus, ne s'y attendant pas , ne répondit immédiatement. Ses bras musclés allèrent entourer les hanches de Erza et serra leur étreinte. Il arrêta leur baiser fougueux pour ensuite observer sa rouquine dans les moindre détails.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu viens de me dire de profiter, c'est ce que je fais._"

Elle posa sa tête près du cœur de Gerard et entendit les battements qui se faisait plus rapides.  
Parfois, il suffit d'entendre les battements de cœur de son vis à vis pour avoir sa petite idée.  
Soudain, Gerard sentit un présence magique venir dans leur direction. Il eu comme un court arrêt cardiaque. Erza se redressa, le regard interrogatif.

" _Gerard ?_  
- _Je dois y aller. Une de tes amies arrive vers nous. Fais attention à toi._  
- _Mais-_  
- _Je ne peux pas me faire voir, même si ce n'est que Lucy. Aller,prend soin de toi_ "

Il la serra dans ses bras, roula sur le côté, remettant Erza dans sa position de départ. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et remonta petit à petit vers ses lèvres et lui fit un petit smack. Il se détacha de sa belle tout en souriant et celle-ci se redressa.

" _Erza ? Tu es là ?_ " s'écria une une blonde.

C'est après avoir entendu la voix de Lucy qu'elle détourna la tête vers sa direction. Lucy courait à en perdre haleine.

" _Oh Lucy._  
- _He ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en soutif ?!_  
- _Il fait chaud, donc j'en profite._  
- _Tu aurais pu te mettre-_  
- _Ça te dis qu'on rentre ? Je ne veux pas attraper un de coup de soleil._"

_Elle est toujours aussi étrange.._se disait Lucy. _Se mettre à moitié nue comme ça, mais quelle idée. Et puis, où est passé sa "cool attitude" ? Elle a l'air perturbée,_ pensa la blonde. La rouquine se releva, pris ses affaires et avança vers le chemin du retour. Lucy était comme perdue face à son comportement. _Si elle avait un quelconque problème qu'elle vienne m'en parler bon sang !_ se sermonna la blonde.  
Le trajet se fait avec un silence pesant et la rousse n'était toujours pas fringuée, se baladant en sous-vêtements.

" _Erza, si tu avais un problème, m'en parlerais-tu ?_  
_- Mouais pourquoi ? , lui demandait-elle ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié._  
_- Tu as l'air bizarre ces temps-ci._  
_- C'est la chaleur.. Et puis, tu seras la première personne au courant de mes problèmes Lucy._  
_- C'est bon de le savoir !_ "

A ce moment précis, ses pupilles marrons se perdaient dans les environs. Elle pensait à _lui_.

" _L'amour est un beau sentiment, mais il fait tellement mal.._  
_- C'est bien vrai._  
_- Alors avec Natsu, ça avance ?_  
_- Quoi ?! Natsu ?! Mais tu es complétement folle ?! Jamais ! Jamais !_ "

Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et se retourna vers elle.

" _Profites-en Lucy. On a qu'une seule vie._  
_- Euh..Mais on est juste amis.._  
_- Ce sont des aveux ?_ "

La bonde rougit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que la rousse se rapprocha d'elle et lui donna une petite tape sur le dos.

" _Allez dit le lui ! Vous êtes jeunes n'attendez pas jusqu'à vos trente ans, ça sera du gâchis._  
_- Je sais pas... Et toi ? J'ai bien vu que tu t'étais bien rapprochée de Laxus !_  
_- On est juste en bon terme._  
_- Mais bien sûr je te crois..._  
_- Tu ne me crois pas._  
_- Oh que si ! Tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien, donc il n'y a rien._  
_- Bien._ "

* * *

Quelques semaines ont passés depuis la discussion des deux jeunes mages de Fairy Tail. Comme toujours, la guilde est très agitée. Dans un des toilettes du bâtiment, se trouvait Titania, sauf qu'à ce moment là, son surnom ne valait pas la peine d'être prononcé.  
Son visage était pale et ses yeux n'avaient plus de couleur. A coté d'elle se trouvaient Lucy et Charuru qui lui hurlaient à l'oreille. Celle-ci, était trop occupée à recracher son petit déjeuner. Elle avait l'impression que tous autour d'elle dansait la salsa tellement sa tête tournait et son mal de tête ne l'aidait pas. Le boucan que les autres faisait empirait le mal de tête et pas une seule fois, l'envie de leur flanquer une gifle lui avait traversé l'esprit.

" _Erza, écoute moi un peu ! s'écria la chatte, tu pourrais aller voir Wendy, elle pourra te soigner !_  
_- Charuru a raison ! Mais dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu as mangé pour vomir comme ça ?_  
_- Je n'ai rien mangé ce matin. J'ai juste pris un verre de jus, bon dieu !_  
_- Ne jette pas ta mauvaise humeur sur nous, on veut juste t'aider !_  
_- Merci Charuru, c'est bien gentil de ta part mais là tu ne fais que m'énerver !_  
_- Calme toi. Au pire on ira voir Poliussica-san ensemble, d'accord ?_  
_- Hm. Lucy, va me chercher Cana, vite !_ "

Lucy exécuta ses ordres et se mit à la recherche de Cana. Charuru resta près de Erza en lui demandant tous ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état. Celle-ci avait réfléchit plusieurs fois mais rien ne lui est venu en tête. La blonde refit surface, mais cette fois accompagné d'une brunette à moitié saoule.

" _Olé, Titania n'a pas l'air en forme !_  
_- Cana, s'il te plait rends moi un service._  
_- Laisse moi deviner.. Je dois lui donner quelque chose de ta part._  
_- Ça._ "

Elle lui tandis une enveloppe assez lourde.

" _Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui donne ? C'est lourd ?!_  
_- Hm, tu fais vi-_ "

Elle n'a même pas fini sa phrase que l'envie de vomir vient prendre le dessus. Cana s'en alla donner la fameuse enveloppe au destinataire. Charuru, s'en alla discrètement de son côté.

" _Bon lève toi on va aller voir Poliussica-san._  
_- Lucy ce n'est pas le moment, je dois attendre le retour de Cana._  
_- Oui et ben en attendant on va aller voir Poliussica-san. Et ne fait pas ta tête dure !_  
_- C'est bon, je me lève_. "

La blonde releva son amie et l'aida à marcher correctement.

* * *

" _Ul, qu'est-ce qu'il a Gerard ? Il n'a pas l'air en forme ces temps-ci, à croire qu'on viens de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle,_ murmura la jeune mage au cheveux roses_._

_- Il traverse une mauvaise passe,_ ce n'est rien, murmura l'autre.

_- C'est pas bientôt fini vos messes basses ?_

_- Eh ! Ne jette pas ta mauvaise humeur sur nous, tu devrais t'en prendre qu'à toi,_ balança la brune.

_- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver._

_- C'est toi qui me dit ça._

_- Hey ! Le mec d'Erza !_ "

Les trois se retournèrent vers la voix. L'interpelant s'arrêta près d'eux, le souffle court.

" _Ouf ! Je devrais arrêter l'alcool pendant un moment. Bref, c'est de la part de ta nana._"

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe. Celui-ci la pris et l'ouvrit. Il ne sortit pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais un très grand sourire apparut.

" _Tu lui remerciera de ma part. C'est un très joli cadeau. Si tu pouvais juste lui donner ça._

_- Oh elle en sera ravie j'en suis certaine !_ "

Cana pris le cadeau et s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

" _Dis nous, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?_

_- Rien qui te regarde Meldy._

_- Mais Ul -_

_- C'est juste un truc entre elle et moi_ ."dit-il simplement_._

Pas loin des trois mages, se trouvait un petit chat volant qui avait maintenant la réponse à ses questions. Elle rentra immédiatement dans sa maison respective.

Ailleurs, dans les bois, deux femmes toquèrent à une porte. Une femme âgée ouvrit la porte.

" _Tiens, les enfants de Makarov. Que me vaut cette visite ?_

_- Eh bien, Erza ne se sent pas bien et -_

_- Tu veux que je la soigne ou que je l'examine ?_

_- Les deux, s'il vous plaît._

_- Entrez._ "

Les deux entrèrent. Lucy la fit s'allonger sur un lit et resta à coté d'elle, tout en lui tenant la main.

" _Alors quels sont les symptômes ?_

_- Nausées, vomissements, maux de tête, et fatigue._

_- Ah, à quand date tes derniers écoulements ?_

_- Eh..cinq semaines ?_

_- Tu as eu des rapports sexuels récent ?_

_- Trois semaines..?_

_- Tu t'es protégé au moins._

_- Je sais pas._

_- Bon. Ça été ta première fois ?_

_- Non._ "

Lucy la regardais abasourdie. Elle n'avait pas tellement compris le pourquoi du comment, mais elle avait compris le comment et le pourquoi. Poliussica s'approcha de Erza et lui toucha le front.

" _Il n'y a pas besoin de magie pour soigner ce que tu as._

_- Et ?_

_- Tout ces symptômes sont signe de grossesse._

_- De quoi ? lâchèrent les deux mages en même temps._

_- Tu vas être maman, Erza_."

Elle regarda Poliussica puis Lucy. Encore Poliussica puis Lucy. C'est là qu'elle tomba dans les vapes.


	2. Erza et Lucy en mauvaise posture

**Du début au quatrième mois de la grossesse. Erza et Lucy en mauvaise**** posture.**

_" Il n'y a pas besoin de magie pour soigner ce que tu as._

_- Et ?_

_- Tout ces symptômes sont signe de grossesse._

_- De quoi ? lâchèrent les deux mages en même temps._

_- Tu vas être maman, Erza."_

_Elle regarda Poliussica puis Lucy. Encore Poliussica puis Lucy. C'est là qu'elle tomba dans les vapes._

* * *

" _Elle va bien au moins ?_

_- C'est juste le choc de la nouvelle, Lucy._"

Lucy ventilait Erza avec ses mains pendant que Poliussica sortait des boites de médicaments. Elle s'approcha de Lucy et posa les médicaments sur ses genoux.

" _Ce sont des vitamines. Elle doit en prendre pour avoir des forces, le bébé lui pompera ses forces._

_- Arigatou Poliussica-san... Erza ! Tu te sens comment ?_"

Celle-ci avait ouvert les yeux et regardait le plafond. Elle ne clignait pas des yeux. Lucy la regarda sans savoir quoi faire.

" _Il est possible de tuer ce bébé hein._

_- Erza ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?!_

_- Je ne peux pas le garder._

_- Tu ne peux pas._

_- Lucy, ce n'est pas toi qui se trouve dans une situation plus qu'impossible._

_- Certes. Mais je peux t'assurer une chose, c'est qu'un bébé est la chose la plus merveilleuse que tu pourrais avoir._

_- Je le sais bien, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème._"

Erza se redressa et continua a regarder le plafond. Comment allait-elle lui annoncer cette nouvelle ? La plus froidement possible ou le plus simplement ? Elle opterait pour le plus simplement mais ce n'est si simple.

" _Je ne peux pas..._murmura-t-elle.

_- Erza ! Tu te rappelle dans la forêt ?! Tu m'as dis qu'en cas de pépin je serais la première à qui tu en parleras !_

_- Ah bon je t'ai dis ça ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Je ne t'écoutais sûrement pas. Bref si je t'ai dis ça, je vais respecter ma promesse. On en parlera chez toi._

_- Pourquoi chez moi ?!_

_- C'est plus chaleureux."_

La blonde soupira et lui tendit les vitamines. La rousse lui avait demandé pourquoi et lorsqu'elle su le pourquoi de son utilité, elle voulu le jeter mais Lucy l'en empêcha.

" _Garde le, il te sera utile_

_- Ça va, ça va, rumina-t-elle._

_- Tu devrais te reposer et prévenir Makarov de ton état. Tu devras être dispensé de missions trop périlleuses._

_- ... D'accord._"

* * *

" _Laxus !... Laxus ! Viens vite ! Il y a Lucy qui veut te voir !_

_- Lucy ?_"

Il se leva de sa chaise et alla voir la blonde.

" _Ah, Laxus, je voudrais t'interroger._

_- A propos de ?_ dit-il las.

_- J'aimerais savoir si tu as de quelconques sentiments pour Erza._

_- On s'entend bien, pourquoi ?_

_- Ce n'est pas allé plus loin ?_ insista la blonde.

_- Tu fouilles dans ma vie, là._"

Elle se rapprocha de Laxus, l'air réellement menaçant. Il vit qu'elle ne blaguait pas vraiment.

" _Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?_

_- C'est pas pour savoir personnel, enfin si ! Mais c'est pour Erza._

_- Elle le sait elle pourquoi ne pas le lui poser ?_

_- Elle ne me diras rien._

_- C'est allé plus loin, mais ce n'était que pour le fun._

_- Cela date de quand ?_

_- Bof, depuis six mois environ."_

Elle le remercia et alla à son appartement. En entrant à l'intérieur elle vit Natsu, Happy et Erza.

" _Ça ne m'étonne même plus._

_- Tu es en retard, Lucy._

_- Bon ! Les garçons, si vous pouviez vous en aller. Je dois parler seule à seule avec demoiselle Scarlet._

_- Pourquoi ?_ demandèrent-il en chœur.

- _On aimerait discuter à propos de la taille de ton calibre, Natsu_ ", répliqua la rousse, moqueuse.

Il regarda sous son pantalon pour vérifier la taille de son "calibre" se qui fait pouffer de rire les filles.

" _Natsu elles ne veulent pas de nous, alors nous nous en allons_, dit Happy triste de se faire rejeter.

- _Mouais, je vais aller faire chier cette imbécile de Gray !_"

Ils s'en allèrent les flammes aux yeux, déterminé à faire chier notre cher mage de glace. Elle se retrouvèrent seules. Les joues d'Erza devenaient roses d'un coup.

" _Je t'écoutes._"

Elle observa les moindre faits et gestes de la rousse qui se tortillait les doigts comme une gamine. Elle remit ensuite sa mèche correctement et regarda Lucy timidement.

" _J'aicouchéavecgerard !_"

Elle avait dit le tout avec une rapidité incroyable. En plus cela a été dit tout doucement, ce qui rendit la blonde perplexe.

" _Erza je n'ai rien compris. Tu peux répéter ?_"

Ses joues roses devinrent rouges, et cette fois si, elle mit sa mèche devant ses yeux, les cachant.

" _J'ai couché avec Gerard..._"

La blonde ouvrit grand ses yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule et aucun son ne s'y échappa. Elle bondit hors de son lit et ne faisait que l'observer. Tout d'un coup, elle eu un tilt.

" _Attends, c'est pour ça que tu était en soutif au bord de la clairière ! Et c'est pour ça que tu veux pas du bébé ! Déjà, c'est un fugitif. De plus, lui annoncer ça ne lui ferais que du mal étant donné qu'il ne pourra voir son enfant. Dur dur..._

_- Gomen ! Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire au maître !_

_- Tu as entendu Poliussica-san, non ?_

_- Oui mais je ne sais pas quoi faire et si les autres l'apprenais ? Je sais que nous sommes une grande famille et que je ne vais pas l'élever seule. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est que l'enfant lui ressemble en grandissant. Qu'il sera lui aussi pourchassé et Fairy Tail aussi en compatira._

_- C'est pas croyable, justement, c'est en parlant au maître qu'il saura prendre les mesures nécessaires. On ira lui en parler demain, d'accord ?_

_- Bien..._"

Elle regarda la rousse qui avait l'air à l'ouest. Tout d'un coup, Lucy se souvint d'une chose.

" _Erza. Tu sais garder tes petits secrets toi !_

_- Quels secrets ?_

_- Je ne savais pas que tu avais eu une petite aventure avec Laxus._

_- Oh, ça. Ce n'est rien crois moi._

_- Mouais, mais c'est pas très correct._

_- Avance dans ton histoire avec Natsu au lieu de me sermonner._

_- Ben j'essaie..._

_- Hm..Je peux dormir chez toi ?_

_- Ce n'est pas un soucis ! Allons prendre un bain !_ "

Lucy prit sa main et l'emmena dans sa salle de bain. Elles se déshabillèrent et rentraient dans le bain.

" _Dis moi, c'est sérieux entre toi et Gerard ?_

_- Il n'y a pas de Gerard et moi. Ce n'est même pas officiel._

_- Oh. C'est dommage vous faites un beau couple pourtant._

_- Même ça, c'est impossible entre nous. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir d'ailleurs._

_- Je pourrais t'accompagner le voir au pire._

_- Aucun problème._

_- Et enfaite, Cana elle a amené quoi à Gerard ?_

_- C'était son haut._

_- Dans une enveloppe ?!_

_- Je l'ai mis et remis à chaque fois que j'allais me coucher. Ensuite je l'ai lavé, repassé et plié. J'allais quand même pas le garder._

_- C'est pas vrai mais tu es...unique._ "

Elles restèrent au moins une bonne heure dans le bain avant d'aller se mettre en pyjama et aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, vers six heures la rousse se releva à toute vitesse en direction des toilettes, là où elle vomissait. Lucy venait d'ouvrir les yeux et ne vit pas la rousse à coté d'elle. Elle paniqua et se mit à hurler son nom en la cherchant dans toute les pièces de son appartement. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels. Des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues.

"_ Lucy, il est six heure du mat' pourquoi hurler comme une tarée ?_"

Elle se retourna et vit une Erza pale. Elle lui sauta au cou en lui hurlant de ne plus lui faire un coup pareil. La rouquine n'avait pas compris pourquoi est-ce que Lucy pleurait mais une chose est sûr, c'est que c'était de sa faute.

Après une bonne douche et un verre de jus de kiwi pour l'une et un bon petit déjeuner pour l'autre, les deux mages s'en allaient en direction de leur guilde. Arrivées là-bas, l'ambiance n'était que triste. Elles se demandèrent pourquoi ils faisait une tête d'enterrement.

" _Vous allez bien ?_"

Tous étaient autour de Mirajane qui avait l'air très mal en point. Lucy resta à sa place tandis que Erza alla s'assoir en face d'elle. Elle croisa ses jambes et la fixa le regard interrogatif.

" _Alors Mira, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Je... C'est fini._"

Elle se leva et partit en courant en dehors du bâtiment. Tous avait baissé la tête, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état là.

" _Je vois._ "

La rouquine se leva et sortit en dehors du bâtiment. Elle ne prit pas de temps à retrouver Mirajane, qui se trouve à l'entrée de derrière.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- I-Il m'a dit q-qu'il en aimait une autre._

_- Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'en pense de tout ça ?_

_- Je ne veux pas ! Je l'aime trop pour ça !_

_- Bref, c'est sûr que tu l'aime. Mais dit toi que tu n'es pas seule. Ne garde pas tout ça pour toi, la preuve ! Tout le monde est affecté par ta tristesse, toi qui est toujours souriante. Et puis c'est un con ton mec, je le sais._"

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs alla dans les bras de la rousse et se lâcha un bon coup. En conseillant la jeune femme, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi devra faire un grand pas pour son bébé. D'abord annoncer à tout le monde sa grossesse, puis l'assumer comme une personne mature.

" _Mira, garde espoir et dit toi qu'il y a mieux que lui._

_- Je te trouve bien sage Erza._

_- On grandit tous un jour._

_- Quelque chose t'as fait grandir, n'est-ce pas._

_- Tu sauras en même temps que les autres._ "

L'ainée des Strauss regarda son amie avec malice avant de la lâcher et de la suivre. En rentrant à l'intérieur, tous regardèrent Mirajane, qui leurs adressa un sourire radieux. Lucy était resté à la même place.

" _Lucy, suis-moi, je vais voir le maître._ "

Elle ne brocha pas et la suivit. Elle le trouva à sa place habituelle, sur le bar où travaille Mirajane.

" _Master. J'ai des choses à vous dire._

_- Eh bien, je t'écoutes._

_- J'ai appris hier soir que j'étais enceinte et il fallait que je vous en informe._ "

_Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte comme toujours.._ ne s'étonna pas Lucy. Par contre, le maître de la guilde se mit à hurler comme s'il avait la mort à ses trousses. Les deux femmes sursautèrent ne s'attendant pas à cela. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, juste des regards curieux tournés vers eux. La demoiselle Scarlet se retourna et leur jeta un regard noir et comme par hasard, tous se mirent à leurs anciennes occupations. Durant ce court laps de temps, Makarov eu le temps de se remettre de cette nouvelle incroyable.

" _Mais quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de..._

_- Pas vraiment besoin de savoir dans quelle condition j'ai pu le concevoir. Le père est Gerard Fernandez. J'ai l'intention de le garder, par contre il me faudrait votre accord._

_- Hm..._"

Il se toucha la moustache et ferma les yeux. La blonde observait son amie attentivement et vit de la peur dans ses yeux. Elle passa sa main sur son épaule droite, celle ci tourna la tête, toujours avec ce même regard. Lucy hocha la tête de haut en bas, essayant de la rassurer. Makarov ouvrit ses yeux et fit un geste de sa main.

"_ On fait tous des erreurs. Je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle aux autres et pour ce qui est de la confidentialité du père, ceci restera entre nous, à la guilde. Je le préciserais._

_- Merci Master. Je vous en remercie du fond du cœur._ "

Elle se baissa, ses long cheveux suivant son geste. Lucy sourit à pleine dent et releva Erza.

" _Je suis là ! tout va bien se passer._

_- Je doute..._"

Le souffle court Erza se rapprocha de Natsu qui se battait avec Gajil. C'est avec la tête baissée qu'elle les interpela :

"_ Natsu, Gajil, arrêtez ! J'ai des choses à dire et vous m'en empêchez._

_- Vas-y cause toujours ! cria le dragon slayer d'acier_

_- Casse-toi Gajil tu me gâches la vue ! Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis !_

_- Fermez la et écoutez moi bon sang !_"

Ils n'écoutaient notre héroïne et commencèrent à en venir aux poings. La colère commença à monter, le rouge aux oreilles le démontrait. La rousse attrapa Gajil par le col et lui flanqua son point sur le visage. Natsu recula de deux pas et des flammes apparurent autour de ses avant bras. Il avait un sourire, près à tout casser.

" _Moete kitazou*!_ "

Il fonça sur Erza et celle-le stoppa net en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre. Les deux dragons slayer étant à terre, son annonce pouvait se faire assez calmement.

" _Je suis enceinte._"

Mirajane perdit son sourire, Gray tomba de sa chaise, Lisanna recracha son jus sur le visage à Cana qui s'étouffait avec sa gorgée d'alcool, Wendy Elfman répliqua tout au qu'elle est un homme, un vrai tandis qu'Evergreen ainsi que l'unité Raijin la fixait incrédule. Levy arrêta de lire, Vista fit la danse de la surprise, Warren voulu lire dans les pensés de la rouquine mais elle lui lança un regard noir. En bref, tous étaient sous le choc. Erza ramassa Natsu et Gajil et les jeta sur une table libre. Plus personne n'osa parler ni dire quoi que ce soit. C'est Mirajane qui se lança :

" _C'est une sacré nouvelle ce que tu nous apprend._

_- Je sais._

_- Et que comptes-tu faire ?_

_- Le garder, bien évidemment. Je compte sur vous aussi, ce n'est pas que mon enfant, c'est aussi le votre._"

La jeune Strauss sourit à sa remarque et la pris dans ses bras. Tous commencèrent à se rapprocher et à lui demander des explications. Cana s'approcha un peu plus que les autres et lui tendit un sac. Elle le pris et ne regarda même pas ce qu'il contenait. Puis, sans être gêné ou embêtée par leurs questions, elle y répondit sans problème. Jusqu'à ce que Asuka vienne.

"_ Dis Erza-chan, tu sais comment les bébé se font vu que tu va en avoir un._

_- Eh ? Euh..Bah...Je pense que tu devrais poser cette question à ta mère._

_- Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir et que ce n'était pas de mon âge. Pourquoi ?_

_- Sois innocente._ "

La petite brune la regardait avec incompréhension. Ses grands yeux violets observaient notre chère rousse ne sachant plus où se mettre.

* * *

L'hiver arriva vite sur la petite ville de Magnolia. L'automne s'était déroulé comme toutes les saisons précédente. Les enfants sortaient peu, mais allèrent quand même faire quelques petites balades.

Dans une clairière près du QG de Fairy Tail, un des mages de cette guilde observait les horizons. Le vent soufflait fort à cet endroit et de longs cheveux rouges écarlates suivaient le mouvement de celui-ci. Trois mois avait passé depuis l'annonce de la rousse faite à Fairy Tail. Son ventre avait pris une petite forme ronde, mais sa silhouette de femme enceinte était cachée par un large manteau. Ses joues avaient rosies à cause de la fraîcheur des environs.

" _Il m'a posé un lapin, ce con !_", fulmina la rousse.

Elle se leva pour rebrousser chemin, sauf qu'elle percuta un torse musclé. Elle releva la tête et sauta ua cou de la personne, à la surprise de celle-ci.

" _Imbécile ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est d'être à l'heure ?_, lui dit-elle

- _Gomen, j'ai essayé de distraire Ultear et Meldy, car elle voulait te voir._

_- Oh mais c'est pas grave, moi aussi je voulais les revoir._

_- Ça te dit qu'on aille dans un endroit chaud, tu tremble comme une feuille._"

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

" _J'ai pas confiance..._

_- Tu devrais. Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te déranger, promis._

_- Bien. Tu vas faire tout ce que je te dit, clair ?!_

_- Euh... Ouais._"

* * *

" _Erza-san, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air mal en point. Oh, il y une nouvelle ?_

_- W-Wendy ! Tu vas bien ?! C'est que..Oui je vais bien ! Ha ha ! Aller ciao bonsoir !_"

Elle pris la main de la nouvelle et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa chambre. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Evergreen._ Et merde..Pas elle.._pensa Erza.

" _Titania..Quel bon vent t'amène ? Surtout accompagnée_, disait la jeune femme en insistant sur Titania.

- _Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler._

_- Salut toi, tu es une amie d'Erza ?_"

Au moment où la mystérieuse inconnue allait parler Erza la pris de court :

" _Elle est sourde muette._

_- Ça te ressemble bien ça, toujours avec des gens bizarres.._

_- Fais moi une faveur, garde les autres filles à distance de ma chambre, et de la tienne si possible._

_- Pff..Et pourquoi j'accepterais de te rendre cette faveur ?_

_- Tu vas l'accepter car si tu ne le fait pas toutes les filles sauront que tu as amené Elfman dans ta chambre hier soir et que tu n'as pas chômé puis cette nouvelle aussi non étonnante soit-elle ira jusqu'aux oreilles de ses sœurs sachant que l'une d'elle est une vraie pipelette. Partante pour l'aventure ?_ "

Elle lui avait parlé sans prendre la peine de faire de pause. Elle baissa la tête et la releva à toute vitesse fusillant Erza du regard.

" _Pendant combien de temps ?_

_- Deux bonnes heures, c'est parfait ça. Merci Ever !_

_- Mouais c'est ça, petite pimbêche de mes deux. Tu me le payeras cher._"

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et fis entrer l'inconnue. Avant de fermer la porte, elle inspecta les alentours puis la ferma à double tour.

" _C'est bon, Gerard tu peux te déshabiller. Oh, et fais comme chez toi._

_- Plus jamais tu me fais faire une chose pareille._

_- Parle moins fort, je suis censé être avec une femme._

_- Ouais c'est ça. Tu me rendra mon manteau, hein._

_- Un cadeau c'est un cadeau._

_- En attendant je suis presque à poils._

_- Mais t'es mignon comme ça, de toute façon j'ai gardé tes habits. Et puis faut que je te parle sérieusement._

_ - De ?_

_- Nous deux._

_- Erza on en a déjà parlé et-_

_- Tais-toi et écoute moi. Je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois._"

Sous le regard interrogateur de son homme, elle se dandina sur place et s'approcha de lui pour lui faire un câlin, la tête de Gerard s'étouffant dans la poitrine de la rousse.

" _Je t'aime et tu le sais Gerard, mais je suis enceinte. Ne me tue pas !_", dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.*

Il ne bougea pas. Ne cligna pas des yeux, regardait droit devant lui. Puis il tourna sa tête très lentement vers Erza qui se cachait derrière une de ses armures.

" _Tu as réfléchis aux conséquences ?! Erza, le garder est carrément impossible ! Je suis -_

_- Ne me parle pas de choses que je sais déjà ! Et arrête de hurler !_

_- Putain mais je hurle si j'en ai envie ! Regarde ce que tu est en train de me dire ?! Tu es enceinte ! Bon dieu et c'est moi le père ? T'en es sûre ? Et si c'était cet idiot de Laxus ! Mais oui ! J'en suis sûr que c'est lui !_

_- Je le savais ! Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler ! Tu me fais chier ! Tu te fiches royalement de mes sentiments ni de ceux du futur bébé ! Il ressent tout ce que je ressens et là j'ai juste une pure envie de meurtre ! _

_- Eh Erza ça se passe là ?_ dit une voix en dehors de la chambre.

- _Evergreen, je t'en prie défonce cette porte et sors moi de là j'en peux plus..J'ai paumé mes clés!_, hurla la rousse aux bord des larmes.

En entendant la voix suppliante de son amie, elle s'exécuta. Elle retira ses lunettes et statufia la porte pour ensuite lui donner un gros coup de pied. Elle vit une Erza à genoux se vidant de toutes ses larmes et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait à l'opposé d'elle.

" _Gerard Fernandez, petit salopard, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?_, hurla la jeune femme de l'unité Raijin.

- _Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, mocheté_, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- _D'où tu me traite de mocheté ?! Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?!_

_- Ever !_"

Erza courut pour attraper Evergreen qui s'apprêtait à enlever ses lunettes. Celles-ci tombèrent lorsque la rousse sauta sur elle.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fous Scarlet ?! Tu m'as supplié il y a deux minutes !_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil là tu veux lui faire du mal !_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu chiales ? Arrête de chialer je vais finir par te tuer toi !_"

La rouquine se redressa, laissant son amie toujours à terre et adressa un regard meurtrier à l'homme qu'elle aime.

" _Il faut toujours qu'il est l'un de nous qui gâche tout._

_- C'est toi qui vient te tout gâcher._

_- Tu es aussi responsable que moi dans cette histoire._

_- J'ai laissé coulé ta petite aventure avec Laxus. Mais là, que tu -_

_- Non ! T'as couché avec Laxus ? Il ne m'a rien dit.._

_- C'est bon j'me casse, si c'est ce que tu souhaites._

_- Et bah casses-toi et passe le bonjour à Ultear et Meldy tant que tu y es !_"

Il s'en alla sans plus attendre. Evergreen regarda Erza sans savoir le pourquoi de leur dispute.

"_ Erza, pourquoi ?_

_- Il ne veut pas de l'enfant. Il croit que Laxus est le père. Mais quel imbécile !_

_- Oh ! Dis moi que Mira est au courant que t'as couché avec son ex ? C'est pas très classe._

_- Tais-toi tu veux._

_- Toi et tes changements d'humeurs, je n'y arriverais pas. Et puis, Lucy est toujours avec toi, elle est où ?_

_- Elle a des choses à régler avec Natsu..._"

La phrase a fait tilt dans sa tête. Elle se leva brusquement sous le regard choqué d'Evergreen. Elle tapa un sprint à la manière de Jet et s'arrêta à l'entrée de Fairy Hills. Evergreen se trouvait juste derrière elle non essoufflé par la course.

"_ Il vaudrait mieux que tu fasse le trajet en volant, ça sera plus simple._

_- Je te revaudrais ça._

_- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas lourde._

_- Je ne porte pas mon armure en dessous si tu veux savoir._

_- Good, viens voir Ever elle veut te faire un câlin._"

* * *

" _Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de moi, enfin tu sais pas physiquement.. Enfin si, mais aussi au caractère._

_- Bah t'es pas moche te tu es sympa. Pourquoi ?_

_- Je voudrais te dire que -_

_- Natsu !_, s'écria une femme un peu plus loin.

- _Lisanna_ _!_"

Il accourut vers la jeune sœur de Mirajane et l'embrassa sous le regard surpris de la blonde.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 2 de ma fiction ! Comment va réagir notre chère Lucy à votre avis ? Est-ce la fin de la relation Erza-Gerard ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! L'arrivée de nouveaux personnages est de vigueur !

Merci et Plus May~

Moete Kitazou*= Phrase que Natsu dit pour dire qu'il s'enflamme. Il y a aussi Moete Kita= Je suis gonflé à bloc. Pour moi, dans son cas , c'est à peu près pareil.


	3. Bienvenue à Sabertooth !

**_Bienvenue à Sabertooth!_**

"_ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose Lucy ?_

_- Natsu...Oublie ça hein ! A plus et au revoir Lisanna._"

Elle détourna le regard, honteuse de ce qu'elle allait faire. Il était en couple, elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle se retourna, des larmes, il y en avait tristesse était incomparable. Elle l'avait vu l'embrasser et l'enlacer comme jamais il ne lui aurait fait. A ce moment là, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Elle marchait sans regarder devant, à vrai dire, elle regardait devant elle, mais son esprit était comme ailleurs. Elle s'isola près d'une grotte mais n'y pénétra pas. Elle alla près d'un arbre et caressa celui ci.

"_ Je t'aime Natsu.._"

Elle finit par exploser. Elle hurla, hurla jusqu'à en perdre la voix, se déchaîna contre l'arbre en lui donnant des coups de pieds comme des coups de genoux à en saigner. La douleur physique, elle s'en fichait royalement. Son cœur saignait bien plus que ses mains. Tout ce temps passé avec lui, que ce soit pendant les missions, ou les moments où il squattait sa chambre, elle ne les oubliera pas.

Il n'y avait presque plus de force dans ses coups, la fatigue l'avait envahie, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Petit à petit, ses esprits lui revinrent puis, elle se laissa tomber à terre. Elle rampa -car elle n'avait plus la force de se lever vers ce même arbre et de s'y adosser.

" _Quelle idiote. Croire que c'était réciproque, il se servait juste de moi...J'aurais dû rester avec Erza. Hey..._"

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche et venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle était perdue en pleine foret.

" _Oh non..._

_- Hey toi ! La blonde !_"

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix. Une blonde il y en avait qu'une seule et c'est elle. Elle chercha la provenance de cette voix. Elle vit un jeune homme blond s'approcher d'elle.

" _Moi ?_ Demanda la blond sans réflechir

_- Il n'y a qu'une seule blonde, ici._

_- Tu es bien blond, toi._

_- J'ai l'air d'être une nana ?_

_- Tu es tellement virile que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué._

_- Tu me cherches ? _

_- C'est bon, laisse moi en paix._

_- Cette fois, Salamander n'est pas avec toi._

_- Ne me parle pas de lui tu veux. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Un mage de Sabertooth ne s'adresserait jamais à un mage de Fairy Tail sauf pour le défier._

_- Tu commences à me chauffer...Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te niquer._

_- C'est pas très joli venant de ta bouche...Euh...Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? T'es tellement insignifiant que j'ai oublié ton nom._"

Le blond décala sa tête sur le côté avant de l'attraper par les cheveux. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais avec les genoux égratignés, ses mains et ses poignets presque cassés,elle ne lui fit aucun dégâts.

" _Constellationniste de mes deux. T'avais pas à me chercher puis, t'es grave amochée. Et si on allait se balader ? Où ? A Sabertooth ma belle !_

_- Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Je te préviens je vais crier !_"

Juste avant qu'elle puisse hurler à l'aide, il lui donna un coup sur la nuque, la rendant vulnérable et la porta comme un sac de pommes de terre. Il s'en alla direction la guilde Sabertooth.

Pas loin de la guilde, une fée accompagnée d'une magicienne volait tranquillement. Enfin, pas vraiment.

" _Putain mais tu bouffes quoi ? T'es aussi lourde que ce tas de muscle !_

_- Ferme-là Ever et fais ce que tu peux ! J'y peux rien moi._

_- Putain mais en plus je suis obligée de supporter ta mauvaise humeur !_

_- C'est bon je m'excuse, mais si tu pourrais accélérer le pas, c'est que je dois parler à Lucy !_

_- On est presque arrivées et si tu continue à gesticuler comme une furie, c'est sûr que d'ici demain, on y sera pas !_

_- Ok j'arrête, mais j'en peux plus ! Il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Lucy ! Comme s'être fait mangé par un poisson ou par Happy !_

_- Si un jour il me demande de faire des gosses je le tue._ "

La fée essaya d'accélérer mais avec le poids de l'autre c'est pratiquement impossible. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'excite comme une folle, la rousse était plus qu'inquiète pour son amie. Elle avait l'intuition que ça c'était mal passé. Elle serra les poings, en pensant à ce qui peut lui arriver.

" _Hey ! Je sais que t'as les boules pour ton mec, mais ce n'est pas une raison de m'arracher la peau bordel !_

_- Je ne pensais pas à lui mais à Lucy._

_- Tout va bien pour elle, va ! Elle a ses clés, non ?_"

La rousse les serra encore plus.

"_ ..._

_- C'est pas vrai... Qui est-ce qui les a ?_

_- Elle les a oublié chez elle._

_- Eh merde._ "

La mage de pierre décida de se poser sur le sol afin de reprendre des forces. Elles étaient dans une forêt dense, pas très loin de Magnolia.

" _Enfaite, on aurait dû faire le trajet à pied, parce que là, on a même pas fait deux kilomètres_, râla la fée.

-_ Bah on va y aller à pieds. Plus simple. Mais il faut toujours que tu la ramène !_

_- La ferme Erza ! Arrête de râler ! Je sais pas comment ton mec fait pour te supporter._

_- Je me dis la même chose.._"

La tristesse dans sa voix, Evergreen l'avait remarqué. Elle n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci.

"_ Sujet sensible hein._

_- Sujet sensible._

_- Bref, on va faire le trajet sans se quereller. D'accord ?_

_- Ça marche._"

Elles commencèrent à tailler la route. Le trajet se fit silencieusement. Elles arrivèrent au bout de la forêt. Evergreen n'en pouvait plus de ce silence pesant et décida d'ouvrit le débat. Une question la travaillais sérieusement.

"_ Laxus et toi, c'était sérieux ?_

_- Il n'y avait pas de Laxus et moi._

_- Bah l'autre avait bien dit que tu-_

_- Oui je vois de quoi tu me parles. C'était confus. Puis, il sortait avec Mira_, coupa l'autre jeune femme.

_- Tu as tes propres petits secrets._

_- On a tous des petits secrets, même toi aussi, j'en suis sûr._

_- Ouais. Tu sais qu'il a largué Mira ?_

_- Elle me l'a dit. Elle était vraiment désespérée._

_- Et tu en pense quoi ?_

_- Qu'il a bien fait._

_- Hein ?_"

La rousse soupira avant de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait :

" _Si son cœur n'appartenait plus à Mira, il valait mieux qu'il lui dise clairement les choses, car plus le temps passe, plus elle s'y attache. Ça aurait vraiment été moche de sa part de lui cacher un truc de ce genre._

_ - Ce qui est vraiment moche, c'est d'avoir couché avec lui alors qu'il était en couple._

_- Tu n'a pas été à ma place à ce moment là. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me voulait.. Je ne savait plus où j'en étais._

_- Oh mon dieu. Tais-toi je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Enfin, pas de ta bouche, plutôt celle de Laxus._

_- Ça te regarde._ _Et je peux même ajouter qu'il n'ira pas dans la dentelle avec toi c'est sûr._"

La mage de pierre lui adressa un sourire chaleureux puis lui tira la langue. Elle aperçut une silhouette s'approcher d'elle.

" _Eh merde manquait plus qu'elles.._disait une voix lasse.

-_ Toi ?!_"

Evergreen se mit devant Erza et affronta la personne du regard.

" _T'es le mec de Sabertooth ! Pour une fois que tu n'es pas accompagné de l'autre blond débile._

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre. Si je suis ici, c'est à cause de Sting._

_- Laisse-moi passer Ever._"

Elle la poussa et s'approcha de Rogue de très près.

" _On ne sait pas où il est et tu vois, nous aussi on ne veut pas se battre. On a pas vraiment le temps à ça. _

_- On est sur la même longueur d'ondes_, lui dit-il calmement.

_- Bien, on peut y aller._"

Elle continua à tracer son chemin, Rogue fit la même chose. Evergreen les regardait bizarrement, comme s'ils sortaient d'une autre planète. _Depuis quand Erza était-elle pacifiste ?_ se demandait-elle. Elle la suivant et dévisageait l'autre mage. Elle vit une chose étrange chez ce garçon. Il se retourna, un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas compris ce changement de personnalité.

Erza avait continué de marcher sans se retourner. Mais ce qui arriva, arriva. Elle n'avait pas entendu les cris étouffés de son compagnon de route. Elle sentit une force magique négative s'approcher d'elle, elle se retourna vivement mais c'était bien tard : elle reçu une violente onde de choc qui la propulsa contre un arbre la tête la première. Son dos percuta brutalement le sol, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son front. Elle l'essuya, observa sa main et vit un liquide rouge. Ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt.

Evergreen, elle, essaya de toutes ses forces d'aller vers son amie évanouie en rampant. Le mage de Sabertooth s'approchait d'elle à pas lent, appréciant le spectacle de les voir blessés. Stoppa notre mage de pierre en lui mettant des écrasements de tête. Ses lunettes se brisèrent, et la seule astuce qui lui restait était de le statufier, de récupérer son amie et s'en aller au plus vite. Rogue continuait à s'acharner sur elle mais s'arrêta subitement. Il laissa la fée pour aller en direction de la sortie de forêt.

Un homme marchait en direction de cette même forêt et vit un jeune homme brun avancer, l'air peu sûr de lui. Il le connaissait, cet homme. Il est de Sabertooth. Il continua sa route, sans se soucier de l'homme qui venait de passer à coté de lui. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, tout en sifflant et profitait pleinement de l'air frais.

Evergreen entendit des bruits de pas, exactement des bâtons craquant sous un poids trop lourd pour eux. Elle rampa avec du mal jusqu'à son amie. Elle lui toucha le front, elle était brulante. Sa seule chance de sauver son amie mal en point, complétement gelé et qui plus est enceinte, était d'attirer cette personne. Elle voyait flou, son crâne lui fait affreusement mal et petit à petit, elle perdit le contrôle de ses membres. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, demandant de l'aide. Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié.

Balade en forêt habituelle. Tous les jours à la même heure, il se balade dans cette forêt et il avait une bonne raison. C'était un jour comme les autres, il se baladait comme en ce moment même. Il entendit une voix, une voix qui hurlait. Par curiosité, il se rendit à l'endroit d'où provenait ce raffut. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille porteuse de cette voix, se faisant battre par un homme qui devait être son petit-ami. Il alla la sauver en le remettant à sa place. Depuis ce fameux jour, il s'est dit qu'il valait mieux faire la ronde dans cet endroit.

Un voix retentit, elle demandait de l'aide. _Une voix de femme_, se disait l'homme. Il avait repéré l'endroit où se trouvait la voix. Elle n'était pas très loin de lui, juste à quelques mètres. Arrivé là bas, il constata que la voix était bien celle d'une femme, qui semblait mal en point d'ailleurs. Elle avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, la bouche en sang. Il accourut vers elle puis se stoppa net. Il aperçut de longs cheveux rouges, baignant dans son sang.

" _C'est pas vrai..._" grogna l'homme.

Il avait reconnu la personne à terre. Il pris d'abord la châtain et l'adossa contre un arbre. La jeune femme lui pris son bras fermement. Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite très lentement.

" _Laisse moi ici.._

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Elle est gelé... Puis... Elle est enceinte..._"

Elle serra l'emprise sur son bras, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

" _Je t'en pris, sauve les._"

Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, cependant, ses larmes continuèrent de couler. Il essuya ses larmes, et la porta comme un sac à patate. Avec le seul bras libre qui lui reste, il porta la rousse du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt, vers une toute autre direction.

* * *

Il faisait chaud, l'atmosphère était parfaite pour continuer à dormir. Sauf que la chaleur prenait le dessus. Justement, une blonde gesticulait dans un lit. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa comme une furie. Un mal de crâne s'en suivit. Elle secoua vivement la tête et observa attentivement la chambre où elle était. _Ce n'est pas une chambre de la guilde_, se dit-elle. D'un coup un flash back apparut. C'est cet homme de Sabertooth qui l'avait amené. Elle devait surement être au QG de leur guilde.

" _Ah enfin levé ! T'es pire qu'une marmotte !_ "

C'était bien le même homme. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut à la fin ?!_, s'excita intérieurement la blonde.

"_ Petit-_

_- Tais-toi et observe._

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'i observer ? Il me prend pour une imbécile ma parole !_

_- Raah ! Les nanas braillent trop.._

_- T'es qu'un salaud !_ "

Elle l'avait pointé du doigt et, il y avait un truc qui cloche. Elle baissa son doigt, puis le redressa. Elle scruta ses mains et vit des bandages. Elle releva la couverture, ses jambes aussi sont bandées. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent, puis un sourire apparut.

"_ C'est-_

_- A ton avis ?_

_- Arrête de me couper à chaque début de phrese et..Merci. Tu n'es pas aussi con que tu en a l'air..Euh.._

_- Sting. Eucliffe Sting._

_- Ah ! Désolée..Enfin, tu vois, pour tout l'heure. J'étais de mauvaise humeur._

_- J'avais remarqué._

_- Pourquoi m'avoir maltraité alors ?_

_- Je t'ai juste tiré les cheveux et puis, tu m'as vraiment mis en pétard._

_- Tu parles beaucoup, Sting_, dit une petite voix.

- _Ah Lector, c'est d'elle que la Maîtresse parle._"

Son fidèle compagnon chat s'approcha de Lucy et leva la patte.

"_ Lector ! T'es Lucy Heartfilia selon Sting !_

_- Euh..Oui...?_

_- Bienvenue à Sabertooth !_

_- Hééé ?!_ "

* * *

Lamia Scale. Une guilde amie avec Fairy Tail. Contenat des membres aussi puissant les uns que les autres. Chaque mage faisait leur boulots dans cette guilde dont un, était Jura. Il veillait sur les autres, assit près de leur maître, Obaba. La porte d'entrée principale s'ouvrit à grand coup de pied. Tout les regards allaient vers l'entrée. Un homme qui tenait deux femmes marchait en direction de Jura et de Obaba. Il ne dit rien. Juste il donna celle qui est le plus blessé au mage sacré.

- _Sa tête a été gravement touché. La personne ayant fais ça, est vraiment **wild***. Et puis d'après celle-là_, il secoua l'autre femme qui était sur son épaule, _elle serait enceinte._

- _Quoi ?_, s'écria un homme. _On va se charger d'elles, merci beaucoup._

_- C'est une vieille amie à moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser. Wild..._"

Jura porta la rousse, tandit que l'autre homme quin n'était autre que Lyon Vastia, porta l'autre.

Le temps passa, les premiers soins ont été bien donné aux filles, elles étaient hors de danger. Lyon alla à Fairy Tail, prévenir que deux de leurs mages ont été blessés et amenés à Lamia. Le jeune homme qui les avait ramené avait rebroussé chemin, vers sa guilde respective.

"_ M-Mes lunettes...Erza..Son bébé.._

_- Calme toi, elle est sortie d'affaire_, lui dit calmement la god slayer.

_- Je veux la voir.._

_- Tu devrais te reposer_, insista-t-elle.

_- Non, je me sens bien._"

Elle se leva du lit et boitait. Cheria l'aida à marcher correctement jusqu'à la chambre où se reposait Erza. Cheria ouvrit la porte à moité et y fourra sa tête. Elle était réveillé et inspectait la salle où elle se trouvait. Evergreen poussa la porte en grand et s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle se détacha d'elle et l'observa, les larmes aux yeux. Erza tourna la tête vers elle, lentement, un regard menaçant.

" _On se connait ?_"

* * *

Voila mon chapitre ! Lucy s'est faite kidnappée par un Sting qui à l'air complétement à l'ouest, tandis qu'Erza ne reconnait pas Evergreen. Lucy va-t-elle essayer de s'échapper ? Que va devenir notre chère future maman ? Les réponses seront surement dans le chapitre 4:**_ Amnésie_**.

Comme je vous l'avais promis, il y a eu l'arrivé de nouveaux personnages. Il en a un dont je n'ai pas précisé le nom, mais vous deviez vous en douter..Sur ce, Ja !

**Wild***= Sauvage.


	4. Amnésie

_**Amnésie.**_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Ces quelques jours là, Evergreen étaient toujours avec Erza, se sentant un peut coupable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Après de long examens faits par le médecin traitant de la guilde, il s'avère que la rousse s'est faite un traumatisme crânien et que si elle n'avait reconnu personne, c'était parce qu'elle est devenue amnésique.

Tout n'est pas aussi simple. Erza, qui a perdu la mémoire se voit enceinte et ne sait pas (plus) comment et pourquoi. Elle se souvient de peu de personne dans la guilde comme Mirajane, Makarov ou encore Natsu et Gray. Pour le reste, elle leur avait certifié que c'est un peu "flou".

La disparition de Lucy ne s'était pas vraiment fait remarqué. Levy était très inquiète à propos de son amie. Cela fait exactement trois malheureux jours qu'elle n'était pas venu travailler. Elle alla voir Makarov, un papier à la main. Elle le lui tendit. Il observa attentivement ce qui y était écrit puis il releva la tête. La jeune femme avait les yeux rouges. Des larmes coulèrent mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le maître de guilde hocha la tête de haut en bas.

De l'autre côté de la salle de fête, près du tableau à requête, se trouvait notre chère rousse amnésique. Elle regardait les nombreuses requêtes.

" _Merde. Je fous quoi ici ?_", se demanda-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et vis un grand homme blond arriver vers elle.

_Lui..._

Elle haussa un sourcil et fonça droit vers l'homme. Il s'arrêta voyant qu'elle venait vers lui. Elle s'arrêta à presque dix centimètres de lui.

" _Tu es ?_

_- Tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire ?_

_- A ce qu'il parait. Donc tu es ?_

_- Laxus Dreyer._

_- Hm ? Comme le maître. Tu aurais un lien de parenté avec lui ?_

_- Son petit-fils._

_- Hmf._"

Elle dévia la tête à gauche et s'en alla, limite en le poussant. Il ne fit rien, sachant qu'elle est très irritable ces temps-ci. Par contre, il se retourna avec la nouvelle intention de lui pourrir sa journée.

" _Oï Erza ! Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de bouffer des fraisiers, tu es vraiment...Grasse._"

Il lui avait dit ça avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Elle tourna vivement les talons, les poings serrés, le regard assassin et sa mèche cachait son œil droit.

" _Répète ?_

_- En plus d'être grosse, tu es sourde ? Ma pauvre, la grossesse ne te réussis vraiment pas._

_- Tu veux te battre ?!_

_- Non merci, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver._

_- Comme ?_ , avait-elle dit en se rapprochant lentement de son vis à vis.

- _Que tu t'asseye sur moi, grosse vache._ "

Tous était en train d'observer les deux jeunes gens, avec stupeur. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment elle allait réagir, étant donné qu'elle ne voit plus les choses de la même manière.

" _Grosse...Vache ? Tu te fiche de qui blondinet ?_

_- Ne me parle pas comme ça la rousse ou je te préviens que ta couleur de cheveux ne sera plus naturelle mais colorée de ton sang._"

Elle avait décalé la tête sur le côté et avait accéléré le pas. Elle lui attrapa le col brutalement et le souleva. Natsu qui était spectateur, observa le comportement du dragon de foudre : il souriait encore plus. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Laxus_...pensa le dragon de feu.

Il avait pris sa main et délicatement, il la retira de son col. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille de la rousse qui frissonna.

" Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de t'énerver pour un rien.

- Tu m'y oblige crétin."

- Puis dans quelques mois ça sera encore pire."

Il se retira sous le regard choqué de de sa garde rapprochée. Justement en parlant de garde rapprochée, l'ambiance n'est que froide depuis un moment. Evergreen n'adresse plus la parole à Bixrow qui ne l'adresse plus à Laxus qui ne parle pas à Evergreen. Fried, qui est au milieu de cette querelle, ne sachant plus où se mettre, alla se réfugier chez Mirajane. Celle ci, qui travaillait dans le bar de la guilde l'avait accueilli très gentillement, comme à son habitude. Notre chère amnésique était juste à côté de Fried.

" _Salut. Tu es ?_

_- Fried Justine._

_- D'après ce que m'a dit Mira, tu fais parti du même groupe que le blondinet._

_- Laxus n'est pas qu'un blondinet sans cervelle comme tu le penses._

_- Certainement, cependant, je ne fais pas confiance aux hommes si facilement._

_- C'est un homme d'honneur et puis, il ne te feras jamais de mal._ "

Mirajane avait tout entendu. Elle tendit l'oreille pour savoir si elle avait bien compris le sens de sa phrase.

" _Les hommes ne savent plus porter leurs couilles devant les femmes, c'est évident._

_- Mais lui c'est pas pareil, c'est ce que je suis en train de te dire. Tu es têtue ma parole !_

_- Tu parle beaucoup trop, Fried_,dit une voix presque menaçante.

-_ Ever, tu a pu parlé avec eux ?_

_- Que des connard ! Ils m'énervent ! Roah !_"

Elle s'asseye et s'affala sur le plan de travail. Mirajane s'était retourné, le sourire aux lèvres.

"_ Bah alors, une dispute générale ?_

_- Bixrow n'est qu'un gros con et Laxus un sale macho ! Il me saoule tous ! T'es pénarde toi au moins !_, hurla-t-elle en s'adressant à Erza.

- _Pas vraiment, c'est Bagdad dans ma tête. J'arrive pas à me rappeler de toi. Pourtant, tu me dit quelque chose._

_- Ne te casse pas la tête, va ! Ça va venir._

_- Mais il y a une homme. Un homme qui apparait dans mes souvenirs mais je ne sais pas qui c'est et ça me dérange._

_- On peut en parler si tu veux_, lui proposa la jeune mage aux cheveux blancs.

_- Hm._ "

* * *

Elle se demandait comment la guilde allait, si ils avaient remarqué son absence et surtout, si Erza allait bien. Elle devait en parler avec Gerard et ne sait pas si tu=out s'est bien passé, mis elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Que ça soit pour Erza ou pour elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre le beau ciel gris qui s'offrait à elle. Le mage de Sabertooth allait toujours la voir pour lui remonter le morale, car il savait qu'elle se sentait mal et ceci marchait.

Il réussissait à la faire rire, à lui faire cracher le morceau quand il le faut, ou même la faire sortir de sa chambre pour aller se balader. Ça fait exactement trois jours qu'elle est à Sabertooth. La dame n'était pas encore revenue de mission, d'où le fait qu'il la garde encore enfermée. A ce moment là, le chagrin arriva comme une fusée. Elle pensait à la guilde, puis c'est Natsu qui vient en gros plan. Ses yeux devinèrent brillant, des larmes coulaient à présent.

Le mage blond, accompagné de son fidèle compagnon chat, décida de rendre une petite visite à son amie de Fairy Tail. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre sans toquer et la vit recroquevillé sur son lit en train de pleurer. Il marcha lentement vers elle et s'asseye près d'elle. Elle leva la tête sentant un poids sur le lit et le vit lui.

"_ C'est quoi ce gros chagrin ?_

_- C'est rien, laisse moi,_ répliqua la blonde en essuyant ses larmes.

- _Non, je te crois pas. C'est Natsu, hein._

_- ..._"

Son silence en disait long. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais elle le coupa.

"_ Je ne te demande pas d'avoir pitié de moi ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'accorde autant d'importance ! Je suis rien... Tu devrais aller voir ailleurs._

_- Sting-kun, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_- Lector, va voir Fro, faut que je lui parle seul à seul._

_- Hm, pas de bêtises hein !_

_- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Hey Lector !_"

Il continua de marcher sans se retourner et ferma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient _enfin_ seuls.

"_ Dis moi ce qui ne va pas._

_- Tu sais bien ce qui ne va pas alors pourquoi tu me fais chier ?_

_- Natsu t'a rejeté, c'est ce qui te met dans cet état._

_- La ferme !_

_- Tu l'aimais et ça, je l'avais remarqué depuis le Dai Mato Enbu._

_- Tais-toi !_

_- Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir Lucy, il y a des tas d'autres hommes dans cette terre, pas que Natsu. Il en a qui sont surement tombé amoureux de toi juste en te regardant. T'es une femme superbe, tu as des yeux expressifs magnifiques, tes cheveux reflètent le soleil et ses rayons et tes lèvres..Tes lèvres.._"

Le visage du blond se rapprocha de plus en plus de celui de la blonde. Il passa ses mains sur sa nuque.

La blonde était obnubilé par les yeux bleus du mage de lumière. Elle détailla chaque trait de son visage fin, ne remarquant pas qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Elle plaça ses mains sur les cheveux blonds de l'homme et amena son visage près du sien.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres, au moment où ils allait enfin concrétiser, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant place à un Rogue assez furax. Frosch et Lector était présent. Ils se décalèrent rapidement, le feu aux joues.

" _T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con !_, hurla le brun.

- _Fro pense la même chose_, renchérie la chatte verte.

-_ Demander à Lector de jouer avec Fro, c'est comme me dire adieu grasse matinée, bâtard._

_- 'Scuse ! Mais je devais parler avec Lucy._

_- Bien sûr tu veux te la faire oui ! Casse les couilles._ "

Il laissa Fro et Lector passer puis claqua la porte. Lucy regarda timidement Sting qui lui adressa un sourire.

"_ Il est toujours..de mauvaise humeur quand on le réveille, ne fait pas attention._

_- Je..t'en remercie._

_- Hein ? De quoi ?_

_- De tout ces compliments..Merci !_"

Elle avança à quatre pattes vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un petit smack qui parut être une éternité pour le blond. Elle recula les joues encore plus rouges que lorsque le frère du blond les avait surpris.

" _Tu l'as bien mérité !"_

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain sous l'expression joyeuse de Sting. Lorsqu'elle entra à l'intérieur, il sauta de joie et partit une sourire niais.

Pendant un moment, elle avait oublié sa guilde et Natsu. Pendant ce moment, elle pensa à elle, à Sting. Il est très attachant, elle devait le reconnaître. Mais elle devait retourner à Fairy Tail, elle ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

* * *

Elles étaient sorties prendre l'air et discuter ensemble. La femme aux cheveux blancs tenait la main de son amie.

"_ Tu sais le blondinet comme tu l'appelles, il était sorti avec moi._

_- Mira, t'es pas sérieuse ? Mais c'est pas croyable.._

_- Oui, mais c'est fini entre nous._

_- Oh.._

_- Il aime une autre femme. Et tout me laisse supposer que cette femme c'est toi._"

Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

"_ Ce ne serais pas de la jalousie ?_

_- Non mais je veux juste mettre les choses au clair._

_- Tu insinues quoi ? Je ne suis pas une briseuse de couple._

_- Hm._

_- Sache que jamais je n'irais jamais dans son lit, il est trop arrogant et trop fier._

_- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant._"

Elle regarda Mirajane qui avait l'air en pétard. Elle soupira, croisa ses bras.

"_ Bon tu me dis ce qui se passe qu'on en finisse ?_

_- Tu as osé-_

_- Pas d'insultes je t'en prie , il y a des gosses ici. Toi qui es de nature calme, reste le._

_- Très bien.._Dit-elle assez énervé par le comportement de la rousse,_ donc je disais que tu as fais crac crac avec mon homme. Satisfaite ?_"

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle dévia sa mâchoire sur le côté et répliqua :

"_ Impossible._

_- C'est bien vrai. Il m'a tout dit. Tu as détruit mon couple... Comment.. Toi, on est censé être amie._.

-_ Je suis réellement désolée de ce que j'ai pus faire, mais j'espère que tu ne prendra pas mal ce que je vais te dire: Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de ça si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je suis amnésique d'après le médecin, il y a des choses qui me chiffonnent et ce chiffonnage s'appelle Lucy. Je ne sais même pas qui est Lucy ! Elle n'est pas là et je dois aller la chercher ! En plus de ça je ne sais pas qui est le père de mes gosses ! Mira, je t'aime beaucoup, mais s'il te plait, pour l'instant, reste en dehors de mes problèmes. Je t'en remercie d'avance._

_- Et tu crois vraiment que ce sont mes affaires ?_

_- Bon, tu veux me pourrir la vie ? La voix est libre, mais je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux non plus. Autre chose ?_

_- Sache que je ferais n'importe quoi pour le récupérer._ "

C'est avec les yeux rouges, la mâchoire et les poings serrés que la mage du take over s'en alla à son ancienne occupation. La rousse resta assise une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se lever.

_" Lucy Heart..filia..."_

Levy ainsi qu'Erza avait remarqué la disparition de Lucy. Le reste pensait qu'elle était sûrement malade et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment donner de nouvelle. La nuit commença à tomber et la guilde ferma ses portes. De même pour Sabertooth.

"_ Lucy, tu viens chez moi._

_- Je suis bien obligé._

_- Fro pense la même chose._

_- Sting-kun, tu vas pas la faire dormir dans notre chambre ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Je ne dors pas à coté de toi si c'est ça_, annonça le jumeau brun.

-_ Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne veux pas c'est tout._

_- Mouais mais je n'ai rien dit quand toi tu as amené Yukino._

_- Ce n'est pas pareil ! On est dans la même guilde._

_- C'est fou comme les hommes sont cons_, marmonna la blonde.

- _Fro pense la même chose_, dit-elle après avoir entendu Lucy.

-_ C'est bon je dormirais par terre_, finit-elle par dire lassée de leur dispute.

_- Non ! Tu ne dors pas par terre, tu dormiras avec moi tiens !_

_- Obsédé.. _

_- Pas du tout._"

En les observant, la blonde vit qu'ils se chamaillaient comme de vrais frères, cela la fait sourire. _Si la vie était aussi simple_, pensa-t-elle. Il fallait bien qu'elle retourne à la guilde et cela par n'importe quel moyen ! Le blond a été très accueillant envers elle, même si au début elle le maudissait de lui avoir tiré les cheveux. Désormais, elle le trouvait très mignon, mais cela aura un très gros impact si elle osait tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle se rappella du moment ou elle l'avait embrassé. Ce fut furtif, mais elle pu sentir à quel point ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Elle se secoua la tête, chassant toutes idées néfastes et pris une décision.

"_C'est décidé, demain à l'aube, je rentre à la guilde !"_, se dit-elle.

* * *

Lucy serait elle en train de tomber amoureuse ?! Et Erza qui s'est inconsciemment rendu compte de la disparition de Lucy.

Mirajane va-t-elle se mettre en travers de la route d'Erza ? Et Lucy saura-t-elle peser le pour et le contre ? Tous ça dans le prochain chapitre :**_ J'irais là où mon que __me__ guidera._ **


	5. J'irais là où mon coeur me guidera

Voila le chapitre 5 ! Notre chère lucy compte retourner à la guilde, tandis que notre rousse viens de se mettre à dos la fille de Satan...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à Hiro Mashima- sama ! Bonne lecture !

Je remercie Byakuei pour ses reviews !

* * *

**_J'irais là où mon cœur me guidera._**

"_ Bienvenue chez nous !_, s'exclama un jeune homme

- _Mouais bienvenue_, disait un autre pas très enthousiaste.

-_ Met un peu de tonique dans ta phrase merde ! Faut qu'elle se sente comme chez elle._

_- Je ne vais pas hurler comme un taré juste pour dire bienvenue ! Tu fais chier._

_- A chaque fois qu'ils rentrent, c'est toujours pareil_, expliqua Lector à la blonde.

-_ Fro pense la même chose._"

Elle hocha la tête d'approbation et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Les jumeaux arrêtèrent leur discussion passionnante pour ensuite regarder Lucy.

" _Ça va les chevilles ?_, demanda le brun.

- _Tu lui parle meilleur !_

_- Sting par pitié ferme là._

_- Quoi ? Tu m'en veux encore pour ce matin ?! Putain mais t'as la rancune tenace !_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est nous qui devons la garder ?_, dit-il plus calmement, ignorant ce que le blond venait de dire.

-_ Et bien...C'est la demoiselle...?_"

Rogue lança un regard noir à Sting et le pris par le bras, l'emmena dans la cuisine puis claqua la porte. Il fit face à son jumeau blond.

" _Tu peux te foutre de sa gueule, mais pas de la mienne. Tu es le maître de Sabertooth, Minerva a quitté le bateau bien avant la bataille contre les dragons. Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?_, finit-il par dire plus calme.

-_ Tu parle vraiment trop._

_- Bref, tu veux pas m'en parler, ça ne regarde que toi, mais ne m'embarque pas dans ta connerie. Et puis, j'ai besoin de ton aide._"

Les minutes passèrent et Lucy s'impatientait. Il y avait des moments où les cris du brun se faisaient entendre, d'autres moments, c'était le blond qui hurlait. Il finirent par sortir, pénard. Rogue s'assied sur le fauteuil et croisait les bras sur son torse, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de la part de son frère. Celui ci s'approcha doucement de la blonde.

" _J'aimerais que tu reste avec nous pendant quelques temps, puis, libre à toi de t'en aller._"

Elle se leva brusquement, surprenant les deux garçons et agitait ses bras en l'air et commença un long monologue comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas rester, que tous à la guilde allait s'inquiéter et qu'elle ne comprenait rien à tous ce charabia. Les dragons jumeaux ne bougèrent pas, l'un se demandait pourquoi lui et l'autre observa ses moindres faits et gestes. Sa démarche, le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle hurlait, ses nombreux battement de cils..Tout chez elle le mettait dans un état second.

" _Et puis d'abord, pourquoi moi ?_"

Ils ne dirent rien. Elle lança un juron et se posa dans un coin de la pièce pour bouder. Et puis pas de veine, elle avait oublié ses clés chez elle, mais qu'elle empotée !

* * *

La nuit était tombé. Une auberge se trouvait dans un coin perdu de la forêt de Magnolia. Un jeune homme était par la fenêtre et regardait les arbres danser sous l'orchestre du vent. Ses cheveux en batailles bleus aussi dansait. Il ne s'en souciait guère. Il ne pensait pas que cette histoire irait aussi loin, sachant pertinemment qu'il est allé un peu trop loin. Il s'était juré de ne plus la faire pleurer, mais il a failli à cette promesse. Il devrait être heureux de devenir papa. D'un autre côté, il se devait de refuser cette responsabilité.

" _Gerard, c'est fini ? Tu vas lui présenter tes excuses si c'est ce qui te dérange_, grogna la mage du temps.

- _Tu ne peux pas comprendre._"

Elle soupira avant d'aller rejoindre l'autre mage de Crime Sorciere. Finalement, il alla chercher une feuille, et un stylo et se mit à écrire. Il est temps pour lui d'agir comme un homme responsable. Les deux femmes l'espionnaient et se tapèrent les mains heureuses qu'il ai enfin décidé de se bouger les fesses, d'après elles.

* * *

Les oiseaux chantaient le lever du soleil, et ses rayons illuminaient la chambre d'une certaine mage. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux lentement et posa sa main sur son front. Un coup, puis deux.. Elle cru rêver. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Devant le miroir, la jeune femme admirait son ventre arrondi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle courut en dehors de sa chambre, comme une petite fille allant annoncer à ses parents que la petite souris est passé.

Elle dormait comme un gros bébé, malgré qu'elle est le sommeil léger. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et sa grasse matinée aussi. Une femme sauta dans son lit en hurlant:

" _Ils m'ont donnés des coups ! Tu entends ?! Ever !_"

La jeune femme ne calculait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle releva et récupéra ses lunettes. Elle gonfla ses joues.

" _J'ai besoin de dormir, Erza._

_- Rien à foutre ! Ils m'ont donnés des coups ! C'est vraiment fou ! Tu ne sais pas quel effet ça fait !_

_- Non et je n'ai pas envie de savoir._"

Elle poussa gentillement la rouquine et mit son peignoir. Elle regarda chaque fait, ne tenant pas en place.

" _Grouille, j'ai faim._

_- Va manger sans moi_, lança la mage de pierre.

- _Non. J't'attends, _lança-t-elle en gonflant ses joues_  
_

_- Fais ce que tu veux._"

La châtain s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Erza se retira de la chambre. Un oiseau se posta devant elle. La rouquine haussa un sourcil et pris l'oiseau dans ses bras. Il avait un papier dans le bec.

" _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_"

Elle le pris et le déplia. Rien. Elle inspecta le papier, recto verso mais rien. Elle le jeta, se disant qu'il n'avait aucune importance et continua sa route. L'oiseau, qui est enfaite un pigeon roucoula. Elle tourna les talons et le récupéra. Son regard se tourna vers le papier. Il y avait des choses écrites dessus.

"_ Bah merde alors.._"

Erza lâcha le pigeon et pris le papier.

" **_Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Bon, je devrais peut-être m'excuser. J'ai vraiment été..insupportable et je n'ai même pris en compte le fait que toi aussi tu sois bouleversé par cette nouvelle._**

**_Devenir père est une chose vraiment merveilleuse. Mais ( je trouve qu'entre toi et moi, il y a trop de choses contradictoire, tu ne trouve pas ? ) il est vraiment impossible pour moi de rester près de toi et du bébé. L'énorme poids de mon pêché m'en empêche, ne m'en veux pas._**

**_Je pense à vous depuis ce jour là. Prend soin de toi et du bébé, je passerais sûrement à Fairy Tail te revoir, avant de partir pour une mission de longue durée._**

**_Je t'aime à en crever, Erza. Sache-le._**

**_Ton bien-aimé, Gerard._**"

De l'eau tomba sur le petit papier. C'était des larmes. Erza ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. Son cœur s'exprimait, laissant paraitre tout ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle n'avait pas perdue la mémoire. Elle déchira le papier et se laissa tomber à terre.

" _Je t'aime aussi_, chuchota la rouquine pour elle.

- _Arrête de chialer, va._

_- E-Ever..Gomen..J-Je sais pas pourquoi je pleure, c'est.._

_- Automatique. Les hormones te travaillent. On y va ?_ "

Elle la prit dans ses bras et la redressa péniblement.

* * *

Durant la route, elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne les regardait pas, mais les entendait se disputer. Ses joues étaient pourpres, pensant à sa nuit dernière. La blonde regarda furtivement le blond qui regardait les arbres. Dormir collée au blond était...Éprouvant.

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que vous pensez...

Le soir même où elle atterrie dans leur maison, le blond l'invita à dormir avec lui et elle s'y était opposé fermement. Sauf qu'une chose l'avait fait changé d'avis vite fait bien fait : notre cher maître de Sabertooth avait la phobie du noir. Au début, elle cru halluciner. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit se coller à elle presque en pleurant, elle ne put faire autrement que de faire la nounou..

Il a finit au bout de deux heures de bataille, par dormir, sa poitrine servant d'oreiller.

Elle avait ralentit la marche, l'air réfléchie. Elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait le jambe.

" _Alors ? Fro t'as entendu hier ! Lucy devait partir au lever du soleil, non ?_"

Lucy posa un regard tendre et affectueux sur la chatte verte au déguisement de grenouille. Elle pris la chatte dans ses bras.

" _Il y a des moments, dans la vie où l'on fait des choix qui sont opposés à nos convictions._

_- Fro ne comprend pas vraiment...Mais Fro sait que depuis que Lucy est là, Sting est plus souriant._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Oui ! Fro pense que Lucy devrait rester avec Sting, il sera ravi !_"

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle pensa à Natsu, une image de lui en train d'embrasser Lisanna apparut. La blonde se mordit la lèvres inférieure et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup et rouvrit les yeux.

"_ Je vais envoyer une lettre disant que je serais en mission. Je resterais avec vous un peu de temps, mais pas longtemps, hein._

_- Fro sait que Lucy s'est attaché à Sting et que tu voudrais rester avec lui._

_- Tu es très intelligente. Et puis tout ça, reste entre nous._

_- Fro pense la même chose._

_- Hey vous trainez là !_ , hurla le chat rose.

- _On arrive Lector, on parlait entre femmes !_

La blonde fit un clin d'œil au chat vert qui se mit à sourire timidement. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle le savait qu'il était devenu le maître incontesté de Sabertooth. Elle trottina et arriva à la hauteur de Rogue et Sting. Elle donna une petite tape sur le dos du brun qui grogna et attrapa le blond par les épaules, commençant à le taquiner sur sa phobie du noir. Elle se mit devant lui et lui tira les joues. Celui-ci avait les joues roses de honte.

**C'est décidé, je vais rester auprès de l'homme que j'aime**..

* * *

Fairy Tail. Tous avait lu un par un la lettre de la constellationniste. Natsu n'en cru pas ses yeux, sa coéquipière est allée en mission sans elle, Levy, ne dit rien et s'en alla de la grande salle. Elle avait comprit, tout, de A à Z. Elle est ailleurs pour des raisons inconnus, elle ne s'inquiétait pas, elle est raisonnable comme nana cette bonde.

La rousse était sortie, seule cette fois-ci, marchant, sans savoir où elle allait. Elle essaya de se rappeler de qui était Gerard et pourquoi avait-elle murmuré "je t'aime" il y de cela quelques heures.

" _Brouhou..Fait frais...Oh ?_"

Elle vit un homme allongé par terre, devant un lac qui commençait à geler. Elle se demandait qui était assez fou pour s'allonger su une pelouse aussi fraiche que la glace. Elle avança, doucement et se mit accroupie, sa tête devant la mit sa main devant sa bouche.

Ses paupières étaient closes. Quelques secondes après, il se mit à sourire.

" _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je vais finir par rougir.._"

Elle fut surprise de le voir s'adresser à elle de manière aussi familière. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

"_ C'est quoi ce regard ? _"

Des ses yeux noisettes il observa le comportement étrange de sa belle. Elle tremblait, il lisait dans ses prunelles de la peur, suivit d'incompréhension.

" _Erza ?_

_- Pourquoi toi ? J'ai l'impression que tu me suis partout, là où je trouve le bonheur ! Tu me gave !, hurla la rousse au bord de la crise de nerfs._

_- ..._

_- Tu as tué Simon ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais faire une croix dessus ?_"

* * *

Notre chère rousse enceinte en veut a son homme ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit je t'aime ?! Des sentiment contradictoires s'entrechoquent !

Et la blonde alors ? Elle perd la boule selon vous ? Non, c'est juste une femme amoureuse ~

J'espère qu'il vous a plus et laisser des reviews please.

Arigatou ~


End file.
